


A Fierrochase Thanksgiving

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Thanksgiving, Transphobia mention, but also Loki, but mostly her mortal family, cuz Alex's parents are ASSHOLES, like her dad and stepmom, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Blitzen and Hearthstone invite Magnus over for Thanksgiving, who brings Alex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so it's not my best work and it's my first work for Fierrochase (ending my Jefferchase phase - may it rest in peace) but I typed this in like two hours at night suped up on a ghostbusters energy drink so it was sorta destined not to be my best
> 
> but hey! if you enjoy it leave me a comment! cuz nothing gives me more joy than reading your comments! i love u hedgehogs i hope u have a good thanksgiving!

To Magnus and Alex, Thanksgiving had long since been a happy time. 

 

Magnus and his mother would share small Thanksgiving, usually spending most of Thanksgiving break hiking out of town after the fallout with the rest of the Chase family. But after his mother died, a week before Thanksgiving, the holiday was a reminder of what he'd lost as he heard people talk about their families. Feasts in homeless shelters never felt genuine. 

 

Alex, however, had just had unpleasant Thanksgivings in general. She’d dealt with transphobic relatives, misgendering, and having to act unlike herself. She was homeless for a shorter time than Magnus was, but she knew how it different Thanksgiving dinner was in a homeless shelter. 

 

It had been a bit of a shock to Magnus when Hearthstone and Blitzen had invited him to dinner on Thanksgiving. 

 

“After all,” Blitz had said, “we’ve shared the past few Thanksgivings together. Why break tradition?”

 

“Those Thanksgivings were mostly in homeless shelters,” Magnus pointed out. 

 

_ Not this year _ , Hearth signed. 

 

Magnus couldn't argue with that logic. “Fine. Can I bring a guest?”

 

Blitz smiled. “Sure, kid. Why not?”

* * *

 

That's how Alex had ended up getting dragged to Thanksgiving dinner with Magnus. 

“Do I really have to dress up though?” she complained. 

“You know Blitzen,” he replied. Magnus had shown up to her suite in a nice white button down and slacks with a blue blazer (probably from Blitzen’s Best) while she was in a Valhalla t-shirt and her pink skinny jeans. 

Alex sighed. “I don't have anything to wear. Nothing nice and fancy.”

“I don't know. You can ask Mallory if she has anything you can borrow.”

“Fine,” she sighed, getting up. She pushed past Magnus, who was still standing in the door, and knocked on Mallory’s door. 

Mallory opened the door surprisingly quick. “Yes?”

Alex sighed. “I'm going to Thanksgiving dinner with Magnus’ family and-”

“And you need a nice outfit to wear?” she finished. 

“Yeah,” Alex said. 

“I overheard your conversation. You guys don't talk that quietly sometimes,” Mallory said, before letting Alex inside. 

Her suite was pretty simple, but quickly Alex was pulled into her room. Mallory looked through her closet. 

“I don't have many dresses, but you can see if you find one you like,” she said, pulling out a few dresses. “On occasion, dinner can be formal. Rarely.”

When Alex looked at the dresses, there was one she liked immediately. “I think I'll wear this one,” she smiled. 

Mallory laughed. “I'm not surprised.” She motioned to her bathroom. “Put it on, and I'll do your makeup.” 

Alex went into the bathroom and put on the dress. It fit her well, a bit loose but that was unnoticeable when she looked in the mirror. She went back out into the bedroom. 

“You look beautiful. Come here, I'll do your makeup,” Mallory said. Alex joined her on her bed, where she had a makeup bag. “I won't do too much. Can't keep him waiting too long,” she added with a wink. 

Mallory carefully applied Alex’s makeup. She took out a hairpin and clipped some of her hair back. “There. The final touch.”

Alex smiled as she got up. “Thanks, Mal.”

“Wait. What are you going to do about shoes?”

* * *

 

Magnus, for once, wished he had a watch. It had been a while since Alex had went into Mallory’s room, and the dinner was going to be starting soon. 

When Alex finally did come out, he almost fell over. She looked great in a dress that reminded him slightly of watermelon, with the green top part fading into pink with the skirt, covered in tiny black sequins. It didn’t look appropriate at all for Thanksgiving, but Magnus couldn’t care less. She wore simple pink lipstick and mascara, and a pink bow held green bangs out of her face. A pair of bright pink heels made her taller than usual, especially next to him. He silently despised the height difference, but the smile on her face made in worth it. 

“Y-you look really nice,” he stammered. 

“Thanks,” she said. 

“We should probably head to Blitz and Hearth’s apartment so we aren’t late,” Magnus said. 

“Yeah, we probably should.” Alex held out her elbow to Magnus. “Shall we?”

Magnus laughed as he slipped his elbow through hers. “You’re a dork.”

Her cheeks reddened. “You’re the dork,” she said, giggling. 

They walked towards the exit to Midgard. When they got outside, the sun was setting. The walk to Blitzen’s Best wasn’t too far, and they joked around as they walked, getting a few odd looks. Magnus couldn’t care less. When they arrived, he knocked on the glass door to the shop. Blitzen came running down the stairs, opening the door to let them in. 

“It’s nice to see you two,” Blitz smiled as they walked up the stairs to the apartment. “Hearth and I have been working on dinner all day.”

“Then it should be good,” Magnus said. “I haven’t had a home cooked Thanksgiving dinner in a long time.”

Blitzen laughed as he opened the door to the apartment. Hearthstone was in the kitchen, putting finishing touches on a pumpkin pie. He wore an apron that said “KISS THE COOK’, but underneath he was dressed nice, in a simple black button down and slacks. A white tie hung untied around his neck. 

When he noticed Magnus and Alex, he signed a simple greeting before placing the pie in the oven.

_ Dinner's almost ready _ , Hearth signed.

“I’ll help him here in the kitchen. You two can go into the living room,” Blitz told them. 

Magnus and Alex went into the living room. “Thanks for coming,” Magnus said. 

“No problem,” Alex replied. “Why did you invite me, though? You could’ve invited Mallory or TJ.”

“Yeah,” Magnus said. “But I would much rather invite you. Besides, you know what it feels to not have a family to be with on Thanksgiving. Blitz and Hearth are like my family, but that first Thanksgiving after my mom died, I had no one.” He took Alex’s hand. “Thanksgiving on the streets isn’t the same as Thanksgiving with your family.”

“But sometimes, it’s better than that. The Thanksgivings I had with my family were shit. They treated me like crap, because I was a disappointment to them,” Alex said.

“Well,” Magnus squeezed Alex’s hand, “to us, you would never be a disappointment.”

“Chase, don’t make me get emotional. I had mascara on, and I’m pretty sure it’s not waterproof,” she said, her voice cracking a bit. Magnus put his arm around her, and pulled her close. 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

* * *

 

Of course, it was right at this moment that Blitzen called, “Dinner’s ready!” 

Alex sat up, Magnus’ arm still around her shoulders. “Come on,” she said, patting his knee. “We should go.”

Magnus dropped his arm reluctantly. “Yeah.” They got up and went into the kitchen, where Hearth and Blitz were already sitting at the table, sitting on one end of the table, side by side. Alex and Magnus sat on the other side. 

Alex got her food, and while she ate, she listened to Magnus talking to Blitz and Hearth (mostly Blitz, it was harder for Hearth to sign while he ate) talking about how things were going. She didn’t realize she’d zoned out until Magnus had nudged her. 

“Hm?” she said, chewing on a piece of turkey. 

“How are things for you lately, Alex?” Blitzen asked. 

“Oh.” She swallowed the turkey before answering. “Things are pretty good. You know, normal einherjar things. Murder and such.” 

Blitz made a simple sound of acknowledgment. “At least all that Loki business is over, right?”

“Yeah. It’s nice to have a break from having to save the world,” Magnus said. 

_ And being able to focus on business _ , Hearth added, after putting down his fork for a minute. 

“Business has been doing well lately. We’re having a Black Friday sale tomorrow,” Blitz said, beaming. 

Alex looked over at Magnus, who had a big smile on his face. She thought how cute it was that he was so proud of them. 

“Maybe I can come help some days,” Magnus suggested. 

“Maybe. I’ve been considering hiring some additional help. Hearth and I are handling the shop mostly by ourselves,” Blitz said. “It got busy as soon as we got back.”

“At least it wasn’t too busy while we were gone,” Magnus said. 

“You have a point there,” Blitz replied.    


Everyone had finished their dinners by that point, and the timer for the pie went off. Blitz got up, and signed,  _ I’ve got it _ to Hearth before going to the oven and taking out the pie. 

“It’ll be a while until it cools. You guys want to go to the living room?” Blitz asked. 

“Let’s go,” Magnus smiled, and the four of them went into the living room. Blitzen and Hearthstone settled onto the loveseat, Blitz resting his head against Hearth’s shoulder. Magnus and Alex settled on the couch. Magnus held Alex’s hand as they talked. It was peaceful, and Alex had never felt happier. This was what family felt like, she thought. Family accepted you for who you were, and didn’t demean you. Magnus had his family. Maybe now she was in the family with him.

* * *

 

After pie, Magnus and Alex said goodbye to Blitz and Hearth. Hugs were exchanged, and the two of them headed back towards the hotel.

“That was the best Thanksgiving I’ve ever had,” Alex said as she held Magnus’ hand.

Magnus smiled. “That’s good,” he said. 

“They really feel like family. My family never really felt like family,” she said, her voice quiet. “They accept me for who I am.” 

Magnus rubbed his thumb over Alex’s hand comfortingly. “Well, your family isn’t here now. And maybe that’s a good thing sometimes.” 

Alex smiled. “Yeah.” They got to the hotel, and as they walked to their rooms, Magnus reached up and kissed Alex on the cheek. 

“Happy Thanksgiving,” he said, before going to his room.  

**Author's Note:**

> edit: it's a week after I published this and I want to add a little note that had to do with the story. since my dad died five years, the holidays have always been a tough time for me. none of my friends knew this, and I told one of my best friends about it and they invited me to go to their house one of the nights of Hanukkah and I was really touched because none of my other friends had invited me to spend a holiday with them. and it felt really good because it kinda demonstrated how much they cared about me. so Alex at the end of the story is me right now. except I'm actually crying 
> 
> so now I see this story was halfway me venting out my feelings because I even knew them? yeah. after this really emotional note that you might have read all the way through, I hope you enjoyed the story. thank you, my hedgehogs


End file.
